Dragon Traits
by storyteller911
Summary: Naruto's graduated and finally takes off his idiot-mask, but with the little things he knows about himself already, he finds himself discovering more and how much it has to do with ancient ties and bloodline thought to be extinct! Smart/Strong!Naruto
1. Onset of Adolescence

**This fanfiction is something I've worked on the most and I previously had writers-block with.**

**The chapters I've already written already just need to be typed up so for the first twelve chapters will probably only have a few days between updates.**

**Maybe.**

**This is a NarutoxHarem fic and in later chapters I will have a voting poll on if there should be more than the four girls I've already picked and, if so, who those girls should be.**

**What is a definite is that the girls WILL NOT be Ino or Sakura.**

**I'm okay with some NaruIno fics but if I find a NaruSaku fic, most of the time I won't even bother reading it. That isn't saying I've never read a decent NaruSaku fic before though.**

**Anyway, sadly, I DO NOT own Naruto or any other animes/manga mentioned in this fic.**

**Note that the only mentions of different anime or mangas are usually weapon-wise or past-history-wise but will most likely have no mention of the actual characters from different anime/manga.**

**Well anyway, on with the story.**

**x**

* * *

**x**

**x**

Chapter One

Onset of Adolescence

It was dark...

and cold...

and damp...

It was so dark, I shouldn't have even been able to see my hand if I held it an inch in front my face. Yet, I could see everything as if it were as bright as day. I heard the rushing of an underground river from the walls around me along with thousands of whispers. All whispers directed at me. All saying similar things...

'_The heir..._' They said.

'_The heir is rising..._' They said.

'_He who is of our blood, our heir..._' They said.

'_Our child... Our heir is rising..._' They said.

I walked through the underground tunnel of soil and stone, the pads of my feet cool and dirtied. Along with the sounds of rushing water, the occasional as well as constant dripping water echoed throughout the tunnel. I reached a hill of rocks piled atop each other as a poorly made staircase. I climbed up, seeing light not far ahead. The rocks were smooth as well as rough and jagged but held no dangerous path. I neared the light...

It was warm and welcoming. The whispers never stopped. In fact, they grew in volume and in number. Just as I put my hand out into the light-

I woke up.

I blinked blankly at my arm currently reached up at the ceiling of my bedroom before letting it fall back to my sheets. My room was bright with streaks of sunlight coming through the blinds over my windows.

I sighed and sat up with a yawn.

I've been having that very same dream every night for two months now and still had no clue what to make of it... Well, actually, the dreams weren't _completely_ the same. But I'm always in the same dark tunnel or a cavern with the tunnel attached. Sometimes there are different pathways in the tunnel but I always end up going straight on in the same direction... At least I think I do. And sometimes I sense... _things_... in the shadows around me, moving, fallowing me... Sometimes I even feel something... _scaly_... brush against my skin in the dark...

But I pay no mind to it. They're nothing scary.

But this was the first time I'd reached the _end_ of the ongoing tunnel.

What's that about?

Anyway, though these dreams should've annoyed me to no end, they didn't.

I stretched out the kinks I'd gotten in my sleep and started my morning exercise. Starting with 25 crunches, 30 push-ups on each hand, 20 punches each hand, 20 kicks each leg, and 10 flips front then back. After my morning workout I got out of my t-shirt and sweat pants and went to take a shower, taking my orange jumpsuit with me.

I'm happy to say I'm getting clothes of _my _choice next week. Old Man Hokage had me measured and let me personalize my style of choice last month. Seems I wasn't the only one getting sick and tired of the villagers selling me nothing but that one orange jumpsuit and kicking me out of the shops whenever I tried to buy something different. And since I wasn't a graduate ninja yet, I wasn't allowed to go to the official ninja shops and get the right ninja supplies and clothes. But now that I am since Mister Taisho holds nothing against me and actually praises my pranks.

Just for that, he's never been one of my many victims.

Today was orientation. I'm a real full-fledged ninja now.

_Finally_.

Normally, I'd brag and say it was because of my "awesome ninja skills", but really, I was lucky.

I was lucky that bastard traitor Mizuki targeted me to steal the Scroll of Sealing last week. I was lucky that _this _year, Iruka was my teacher _and_ final exam instructor instead of yet another teacher that failed me for what Mizuki revealed to me. There are only a handful of people in the entire village, that aren't ANBU, who truly know how smart I am.

The four who knew _first_ though were Old Man Hokage, Taisho Daisuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Hayate-nii-sensei.

The Old Man practically raised me in his office. Taisho for his observation of my pranks and being one of the few grown-ups that spoke to me like a human being. Shikamaru because he has a 200 IQ point and after my first week in ninja academy I asked him to switch papers with me for a test. Shikamaru being one to want to avoid anything truly "troublesome" did so without arguing and after seeing the corrections done Shikamaru's paper that I'd written was 100% accurate while my paper that he'd done was 100% failure. Our answers were exactly the same though different when in came to some specifics on "answer in your own words" questions. We often started playing shogi and conversed afterwards. And last but not least, Hayate-nii-sensei for being the one to teach me kenjutsu since I asked him to when I was four. Iruka didn't know becuase it was usually Mizuki or another teacher correcting papers and such. Iruka _still _doesn't know because, like the villagers, he knew me as a hyperactive knucklehead and liked me that way... I'm afraid he'll change his mind once he finds out what I'm really like and it's not like I can keep it secret forever with all the dangerous and life-threatening missions ninjas have on a regular basis.

Everything I show in public is a mask.

Look underneath the underneath, ya morons!

A ninja is nothing without deceit.

And the Sacred Scroll of Sealing?

Shadow cloning wasn't the only jutsu in there I mastered... but there are a few I still need to work on.

Anyway, back to the dreams.

Ever since the dreams started up my senses have been off and on crazy good without the use of chakra. It's weird, but strangely it feels like it's supposed to happen.

Like puberty... sort of.

I'm dressed and toweling my hair dry when I go into my kitchen and my first "good morning" greeting is a foul smell bombarding my nose. I pinch my nostrils together wincing at the stench and went over to the fridge. My fridge was pretty empty aside from some butter, a half empty bag of celery sticks, and a carton of milk. I picked up the milk and found it was almost a week past it's expiration date.

See what I mean by the "crazy senses" going of an on?

If they were always on, I would've noticed much sooner. As soon as I poured the milk down the drain and threw out the carton, I made some toast with butter and took out a celery stick and left.

It would've been easy to get a better breakfast but I didn't want to be late.

A couple minutes walking down the street, I found Konohamaru in his usual _obvious_ ways of hiding.

Man, he needs to work on that.

"Naruto, fight me!" Konohamaru shouted... only to trip over his fence camouflage and faceplant into the dirt.

"... What are you doing Konohamaru?" I asked plainly.

"That was a slick move." He said getting up off the ground and looking up at me. "That's why I consider you my rival."

"... But I didn't really do anything..." I said.

"Enough talk!" He said jumping to his feet. "Fight me!"

"Sorry Konohamaru, but I need to go to orientation today. Maybe next time."

"Huh? Orientation?" Konohamaru questioned.

"Yep." I said pointing to me headband.

I couldn't help but smile at his big eyes shining in awe. He smiled brightly at me and gave me a salute shouting "Right Boss!" before running back home. I shook my head with a chuckle and continued my way to the academy.

When I got there, I sat down and couldn't stop grinning.

Shikamaru was just walking up the stairs when he saw me.

"What the...? Naruto? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought you didn't graduate."

"I got lucky." I said with a shrug and a smile.

"Huh? Troublesome. Whatever, tell me the details later, mom wants you over for dinner."

"Sure."

"GOAL!"

I look to the second door at the back of the room while Shikamaru rolls his eyes and goes to his seat when we see Sakura and Ino bickering about who got there first. Though the two of them are a little annoying, it's pretty entertaining when they argue.

Huh? Why's Sakura coming over here?

"Uh, hi Saku-"

"Move it!" Sakura said shoving me out of my seat without even looking at me. "Um, Sasuke, can I sit next to you?"

Oh, right.

I roll my eyes shaking my head as the girls gathered around arguing about who gets to sit next to Sasuke.

Jeez. These kunoichi are nothing but simple, stupid, hopeless fangirls. Simple and stupid because I bet that not one of these girls had any real reasons to like Sasuke other than him being top-of-the-class. Hopeless because it was obvious Sasuke had no interest in anything other than being the strongest ninja.

I then found myself looking at Hinata. She was the only girl I could see that wasn't a fangirl.

Sure, I knew she had a crush on me, I'm not clueless, but she actually tries to be a ninja and works her hardest to do so while the other kunoichi in my class only try to get Sasuke's attention.

At least one girl showed promise.

I wince when my ears started ringing because my crazy good hearing decided to turn on just when the screeching fangirls bickering got louder and higher in pitch. Unable to bear it any longer, I stood up and pushed a random girl from the group in front of me... who happened to be, by pure honest coincidence, Sakura.

"H-Hey, Naruto!" Sakura started to protest as I pushed her through the crowd.

She stopped when I sat her down next to Sasuke and then sat next to her myself.

"There, problem solved." I said placing my chin in hand with my elbow on the desk.

Just when the girls were about to harp at me, Iruka-sensei walked in ordering silence and for the girls to sit.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura whispered smiling.

I only shrug.

I didn't do it for her, my ears were starting to ring and it was giving me a headache.

Iruka announced the teams and it was of funny Team 7 was announced the way we were seated.

x

x

* * *

x

(NORMAL P.O.V.)

"Why would I want to have lunch with _you_?" Sakura said frowning at Naruto.

"Well we're teammates, so I thought-"

"Naruto, you're annoying." Sakura said before turning around and hurrying off, "Sasuke! Sasuke where'd you go?"

Naruto sighed, '_That's what I get for trying to be nice to a fangirl._'

Naruto just shrugs and heads off to Ichiraku's. Ayame usually makes him a bento since food stores kick him out all the time and she slightly disapproves of his alternative way of getting food even though he's a ninja. Naruto forgot to pick up his bento this morning.

Ayame and her father are two others who knew Naruto's true self.

"Naruto, there you are." Ayame's father, Teuchi, said. "Ayame was worried when you didn't pick up your bento this morning."

"Sorry." Naruto said scratching the back of his head embarrassed. "It slipped my mind with graduation and all."

"I heard." Teuchi said smiling. "Good for you."

"Thanks. Where's Ayame?"

"She's out on delivery. I got your bento right here." Teuchi said lifting a three bento box tower wrapped in a dark blue and light blue checkered cloth onto the counter top. "Hayate also came by to remind you of practice. I guess _he_ knew your head would be up in the clouds today."

"Oh, thanks, I completely forgot." Naruto grabbed his bento, thanking Teuchi again, and hurried to Training Grounds 13.

Iruka had said their new senseis would be picking up their teams three hours after lunch, and while these sessions with Hayate went from three and a half hours to five and a half hours, he wasn't too worried about showing up late.

Naruto had booked it to training grounds 13 and found Gekko Hayate waiting.

Naruto put his bento down and bowed to Hayate.

"Good morning Naruto." The sickly looking jounin said with a cough.

"Good morning Nii-sensei." Naruto said straightening up.

"Eat half ***cough* **of your bento for ***cough*** now." Hayate said. "We'll take a break and ***cough*** you can finish it ***cough cough*** then."

"Hai Sensei."

**[FLASHBACK]**

_**Four-year-old Naruto had been wandering around after all the parents at the playground took their kids home when he showed up. He found himself closing in on Training Grounds 13 when he heard shouts, clanging, swishes, and some cursing. He hid himself and peeked through the bushes to see a group of ANBU without their masks and two of them practicing kenjutsu. One was a really tall guy with long black hair and white eyes.**_

_**A Hyuuga.**_

_**The other was shorter had short brown hair and dark circles under his eyes. The shorter guy was obviously winning. A second later, the Hyuuga was unarmed, back to the ground, and the tip of the shorter guy's blade to his neck.**_

_**Hyuuga didn't look to happy as the other ANBU clapped and two came over to help him up. As soon as he was on his feet, he shoved the two away from him and stormed off.**_

_**"Well I guess that's enough for today." Another ANBU said. "Let's get a drink, on me."**_

_**The others seemed to like the sound of that and started to leave. One of the female ANBU with long purple hair turned to the shorter guy that one and asked, "You coming Hayate?"**_

_**"No. I think **_***cough* **_**I'm going to practice a bit more and go home. Maybe next time Yugao."**_

_**Yugao shrugged and fallowed the others.**_

_**Just as he said, Hayate practiced a bit more. After practicing a kata for about ten minutes he paused and faced the bushes Naruto was still hiding in.**_

_**"You can come out now." Hayate said.**_

_**Thinking the young Anbu would get mad to find it was him hiding, Naruto debated running before hesitantly coming out of the bushes, looking down at the ground.**_

_**"You're Naruto right?" Hayate asked.**_

_**Carefully, Naruto nodded without looking up.**_

_**"Why are you here? **_***cough* **_**You should be more careful."**_

_**Naruto carefully nodded again.**_

_**"... How long have you been hiding there?" Hayate asked curiously.**_

_**"... A l-little befowe you beat that Hyuuga guy." Naruto said looking up at Hayate with his eyes without movie his head from facing down.**_

**'And no one sensed him?**_**' Hayate thought curiously. '**_**The only thing that gave him away a minute ago was a very light flicker of his chakra...**_**'"Do you know anything about chakra Naruto?"**_

_**Naruto seemed to think for a moment before asking, "It's enewgy wight? Ninjas use it."**_

_**Hayate nodded. "Anything else?"**_

_**Naruto shook his head.**_

_**Hayate nodded again. '**_**That's to be expected but it's impressive he even knows what chakra is at his age. Hokage-sama probably told him but for him to actually understand it and hide his chakra signature without realizing it... I wonder...**_**'"Why were you hiding?"**_

_**"... I... I thought you wouldn't let me watch... if..."**_

_**"If I knew it was you?" Hayate guessed.**_

_**Naruto nodded sadly.**_

_**"Do you like kenjutsu Naruto?"**_

_**Naruto nodded happily. "My favowite books and stowies Hokage-Jiji tells me have kenjutsu mastews in them... But I nevew seen kenjutsu befowe."**_

_**"If you got a teacher, you **_***cough***_** wouldn't have to just watch but participate."**_

_**Naruto bit his lip before hesitantly asking with big hope-filled eyes, "... W... Would **_**you**_** teach me?"**_

_**Hayate blinked in surprise before smiling and nodded. "Sure."**_

**[FLASHBACK END]**

_Clang!_

Naruto gritted his teeth at the strength of Hayate's vertical swing he just blocked before jumping back and taking a defensive stance.

Hayate nodded, ending their session for the day as the student and teacher bowed to one another.

"Very good ***cough* **Naruto." Hayate praised. "A couple more lessons and you will have ***cough cough* **mastered everything I have to teach you in kenjutsu."

Naruto smiled out of breath and nodded in thanks handing over the spare sword Hayate had brought.

"I'll see you to-***cough***-morrow at ***cough*** three." Hayate said before shunshining away.

Naruto went over to where the empty bento boxes, his shirt, and a jacket lay and redressed before heading off to Training Grounds 7 and the memorial stone.

x

* * *

(NARUTO P.O.V.)

I paused in step when I reach the memorial stone after I see this masked gray-haired jounin standing in front of it already. He gave me a glance before going back to staring at the stone. I didn't say anything to him. For all I knew, he could've been one of the many that saw me as the fox.

I put the bento boxes down and put my hands together in prayer.

'_I'm a genin now Dad. Wish me luck!_' I prayed with a smile before bowing to the stone and heading back to Ichiraku's to drop off the bento boxes.

I wasn't stupid.

I knew who my father was.

Hell, how can I not?

I look just like him for Kami's sake!

After I dropped off the bento boxes, I found out I was late meeting my new sensei and ran to the academy as fast as I could with my weights still on.

I've been wearing weights since I was six... Well... weight seals. I found a book on basic seals in Hokage-jiji's office and a few others from beginners to experts and one really old one for Seal Masters. I'm nowhere near being a Seal Master... yet. At least, I don't think so... Anyway, I have a weight seal on each elbow, knee, wrist, ankle, and one on my torso. I don't know how much I'm carrying anymore.

Let me think... I know it's a lot.

Last time I checked... I had 800 on my torso... and 400 on each elbow, wrist, knee, and ankle seal...

4000 LBS.

...

I think I'll add another hundred or two to my seals sometime tomorrow.

I rocket passed Training Grounds 4 and a strange shiver runs up and down my spine a couple times just after I hear a shout of "Gai-sensei" and "By the springtime of youth"...

I don't know what the Hell that was about and I'm not too sure I want to.

**-Train Grounds 4-**

"Today my students, we are going to-"

Maitou Gai was cut off when someone clad in orange jet by, causing the dirt and wind to pick up behind him and blow into Team Gai, almost knocking them over a second or two later.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed in surprise as he stared after the orange blur of a boy that seemed to have disappeared.

"By the Springtime of Youth!" Gai exclaimed in his own surprise. "Lee! I have never seen someone other than you to be so fast! LIKE A ROCKET OF YOUTH!"

"YOSH!" Lee shouted punching a fist in the air. "I, under oath of my youth, do hereby swear that I will make the Orange Rocket my rival! MY ETERNAL RIVAL OF YOUTH!"

Gai shed tears of pride. "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cheers crying his own happy tears before they hug.

And thus, a rivalry(?) was born.

**-Back to Naruto-**

I skid to a stop in the hall outside my old classroom door and go passed it by about a foot before getting back to the door and opening it in a rush.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei, I-"

I cut myself off when I see Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura were the only people in the room.

"Ah, there you are Naruto. I was just about to leave." Iruka said. "Where have you been? You're nearly an hour and a half late."

"Oh! Uh... Just Ichiraku's! I got to talking to old man Teuchi and Ayame and I guess I loss track of time." I lied before asking, "Where's our new sensei?"

Iruka sighed. "He's even later. I have to get going. I'll see you guys around."

With that Iruka left and the classroom went into an awkward silence... For me at least.

Shrugging to myself, I go over and sit on top of a desk and take out one of the storage scrolls in my weapons pouch. The scroll I took out was a mahogany red color and it was my entire library consisting of 283 books. Over the years, my house has been broken into and more when I wasn't there more times than I would like to think. Since the villagers couldn't really do anything to me physically thanks to the old man's law, they always take the damage they wanted to do to me out on my things, if you haven't noticed that already. Hence why I've had to wear orange most of my life growing up, why Ichiraku's is the only place I can go to eat without "stealing" among other things. After the third or fourth time my apartment was broken into, I kept my most favored items in Jiji's office before I learned basic sealing and some a bit more difficult. And I made sure all my scrolls were "locked" with a blood seal.

For example, my "library" scroll.

A scroll this size should normally only be able to fit, at most, 15 to 20 books. However, with the combination of a storage seal, a couple layer seals, a division seal, and a quantity seal, I can put up to 500 to 550 books in one average sized scroll.

I bit my thumb to bleed and opened my library scroll, not even noticing or really caring about my teammates' eyes on me as I unrolled the scroll. There was a small list of categories. Bingo for my collection of Bingo Books old and new, Sealing for any and all books Jiji provided for me on seals, Bio for what I have on anatomy and herbs, Fiction for anything that's simply entertainment, and Other for anything that doesn't fall into the other four categories. I placed my hand over "sealing" and focused my chakra into it. There was a puff of smoke and a long list of the books I had under "sealing" in my library appeared. This time I focused my chakra into my index finger and placed it over Strengthening Seals Vol. 3. I'd already read it of course, it _is_ my library, but there's nothing wrong with reading it a seventh or eighth time. There was another puff of smoke and the foot long, eight inch wide, three inch thick book appeared on the open scroll.

Just when I picked it up and was about to read it, Sakura asked, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"That, with the scroll!" Sakura said getting easily irritated.

"It's just a storage scroll." I said before starting to read.

I felt and ignored Sakura's glare before she turned to Sasuke with a huff. Sasuke just snorted and and went back to frowning at the chalkboard. He'd never admit that he was curious about something the "dead-last" just did.

Whatever, not my problem.

After another hour of waiting, I put away my book and decided to put a chalkboard eraser between the door and doorway and went back to the desk I'd been sitting on, ignoring Sasuke's "A jounin isn't going to fall for that" and Sakura's "Yeah, you're such an idiot" and watched as our new sensei walked in causing the eraser to fall on his head.

"You two were saying?" I mutter as Sakura gets all defensive saying how she told me not to and I wouldn't listen while Sasuke was probably thinking the guy couldn't possibly be a jounin... Then I found I recognized the guy.

"Hey, you're the guy I saw at the memorial stone earlier!" I exclaimed pointing at the jounin.

"Hmm... Meet me on the roof." The masked jounin said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

x

* * *

(NORMAL P.O.V.)

The three genin sat in front of the jounin, who just suggested telling each other about themselves.

"Why don't you go first?" Sakura said. "You know, to give us an example."

"Me? Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes... I don't feel like telling you. Dreams for the future? ... I never really thought about it... As for hobbies? ... I have many."

Sakura's eye twitched in irritation as she thought, '_That was pointless, all he told us was his name._'

"Your turn." Kakashi said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura and what I like is... I mean who I like is..." Glances at Sasuke and blushes. "Hobbies... Dreams for the future..." Glances at Sasuke and squeals happily.

Sasuke ignores all this resisting the strong urge to roll his eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head thinking, '_Good grief._'

Kakashi sighed thinking, '_Girls her age are more interested in boys than the ninja arts._'"Okay. Next."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like to read, train, learning more jutsu... and a few other things. I dislike judgemental and arrogant pricks who just _assume_ things and don't even bother to get their facts straight... and a couple of other things. My hobbies fall under my likes and pulling pranks... and another thing or two. And my dream is more of a life-long goal really. I want to... surpass my father and those before him."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this in confusion.

Sakura frowned thinking, '_What is the idiot saying now? He doesn't have a father. I bet he doesn't even know who his father is and he's just saying that to sound cool._'

Kakashi couldn't help smiling under his mask. '_Oh yeah. He's definitely their son._'"And lastly..."

"My name... is Uchiha Sasuke... I have many dislikes and don't particularly _like_ anything."

Sakura, who'd sat up in hopes of hearing what he likes in a girl and such, forwned dejectedly at Sasuke's answer.

"I don't have a dream because I _will_ make it a reality... My _ambition_ is to avenge my clan... and _kill_ a certain man."

'_Sasuke... so cool._' Sakura mentally gushed.

'_His brother... as expected._' Naruto thought.

'_I knew it._' Kakashi thought. "Okay... Now then, tomorrw you'll be taking your final test..."

x

x

* * *

x

Naruto was currently on his way to Shikamaru's after Kakashi had just scared the team with the 66% failure rate before announcing where to meet the next day for the all-or-nothing pass/fail test. Naruto could only sigh on his way to the Nara's.

'"Don't eat or you'll puke", _he says... Whether that's true or not, I won't be able to do much of anything while I'm hungry and at a loss of energy for not eating... Still, being worked so hard that I puke is even less healthy... _*sigh*_... In the words of a certain lazy genius that's my age-_'"This is so troublesome."

Naruto heard a faint sneeze and looked up to see he was already at the Nara's and knocked.

"Oh Naruto! Good, you're here!" Said a woman with her long dark brown hair hanging over her shoulder. "Shikaku and Shika-chan are out back playing shogi. You go join them out back and I'll get dinner started."

"Yes Yoshino-san."

After slipping off his sandals, Naruto headed to the back porch to find Shikamaru cursing under his breath after a somewhat cruel defeat in shogi by his father.

Naruto looked over the board and chuckled, "You forgot about one piece and it cost you the game. Something like that can cost you more than a tally on a losing streak on the field Shikamaru."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Naruto couldn't help chuckling at his lazy but brilliant friend's reaction... And the blonde couldn't be anymore grateful for having such a friend like him and the others.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_**Naruto waited nervously in a random training ground for his three closest if not only friends his age who, besides Shikamaru, found out who Naruto really was along the years in the academy. It wasn't long until Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino came upon the training grounds. Unlike them, Naruto wanted to wait to wear his headband until orientation.**_

_**He wanted to keep his graduation secret for now.**_

**_"Hey Naruto_ *munch munch*_, what's up?" Choji asked munching on a bag of chips like usual._**

_**"Yeah, why'd you call us here?" Shikamaru asked confused.**_

_**"I'm rather curious myself." Shino said monotonely.**_

_**Naruto bit his lip nervously unable to bring himself to look any of his friends in the eye.**_

_**"Naruto?" Shino questioned.**_

_**The three of them grew confused. Silence was not exactly new once you really got to know Naruto but... They'd never seen him so... scared? Was that it? Noting the slight trembling of the blonde's body they realized, yes, he was scared about something. They'd never even seen the blonde look nervous before.**_

_**"You guys are my friends right?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "I... I can tell you anything and... You won't hate me like everyone else... Right?"**_

_**"Of course not." Choji said throwing away his empty chip bag. "What's this about Naruto?"**_

_**"I... I found out why the villagers and some shinobi... I found out why they treat me like some kind of plague..." Naruto said with his eyes still on the ground and shadowed from their view.**_

_**"You did?" Shikamaru asked now curious. "Why then?"**_

_**"... You guys heard about Mizuki-sensei turning out to be a traitor the other night right?" Naruto asked first. "Everyone was told he tried to steal the Sacred Scroll right?"**_

_**"Yeah." Choji said confused.**_

_**"And you guys remember a while ago how we were all sure my dad's the Yondaime with how much I look like him?" Naruto asked. "And it'd be kept secret to keep me safe?"**_

_**"Yes." Shino said though he and the other two didn't know where Naruto was going with this.**_

_**"Mizuki became a traitor doing two things the other night." Naruto said. "One was that... he tricked me into stealing the Sacred Scroll for him... saying it was a test that could get enough points to graduate and it was a test only given to specially chosen students and bunch of other junk that got me hook, line, and sinker..." Naruto clenched his fists.**_

_**"Well at least he was caught." Choji said. "He was a teacher. Even with all the jackasses in the school who fail you purposely, how were you supposed to know."**_

_**"I should've, he was one of the teachers who graded me most of the time." Naruto argued. "But... that's not the real reason I called you guys out here today. You see, there's this law that no one our age knows about. A decree that was made after the Kyuubi's defeat. A decree to keep this big secret and to keep people from acting on it. Mizuki told me what it was and it proves why everyone hates me and at the same time kind of confirms my dad's the Yondaime."**_

_**"If it proves your dad's the Yondaime, why would everyone hate you?" Choji asked confused.**_

_**"Because... Dad couldn't **_**kill**_** the Kyuubi." Naruto said. "It was just as impossible as everyone was lead to believe. So he did the next best thing... He sealed it. But he couldn't seal it just anywhere... He had to seal it into something that would be able to contain all that demon chakra no matter how big... or small of a container... Something... he knew he could trust to be strong enough to hold it back." Naruto seemed to be choking on his breath now and his trembling slightly increased. "And... And knowing that he couldn't even bring himself to make such a sacrifice, how could he expect someone else to sacrifice their only child to keep the Kyuubi at bay..."**_

_**"Wait, y-you're saying he..." Choji gasped.**_

_**"Oh shit..." Shikamaru sighed in disbelief.**_

_**"I see... And everyone sees you as the monster that attacked the village and took away their loved ones..." Shino said in understanding.**_

_**"Yeah..." Naruto said finally lifting his head to look at them. "Jiji was against me telling you at first but he understood that you guys are my friends and I wanted to be honest with you... At least I hope we're still friends..."**_

_**"What are you talking about, of course we're still friends!" Shikamaru said like Naruto's idiot-mask suddenly became real. "You're you, kyuubi's kyuubi."**_

_**"I can understand how you might feel." Shino said. "All of you are aware how many view the Aburame clan as freaks for containing a hive inside our bodies. The difference is that you were not aware of what you are containing and you don't think like it does or any other such nonsense these people seem to believe."**_

_**"Yeah, you're like a pork bun!" Choji declaired getting confused and surprised looks from the other three. "Kyuubi's the pork and you're the dough containing it! A pork bun can't be a pork bun without the pork or dough! Wait... No, that's probably a bad example. What about a rice ball? Yeah, Kyuubi's the leeks or salmon or something and you're the rice keeping it inside. A rice ball doesn't have to have something inside it to taste good right?"**_

_**There was silence... for a moment.**_

_**"Pfft!"**_

_**Naruto and Shikamaru burst out laughing and Choji soon fallowed while Shino couldn't help chuckling with a smile slightly visible behind the high collar of his jacket.**_

_**"While I like being called a rice ball rather than a demon brat, Jiji says I'm what people call a Jinchuuriki." Naruto said still laughing a bit at Choji's declaration ten minutes later.**_

**[FLASHBACK END]**

Naruto and Shikamaru had started their own game of shogi and an hour and a half later they weren't even halfway through the game when Shikamaru's mother called them for dinner.

As they ate, Naruto told them how he graduated for learning and master a jounin level technique. Shikamaru said his sensei was Asuma and that he didn't even give them a final test. Just said they passed and Naruto showed him the Bingo book he had with Asuma's file and said Asuma's fair with decisions and dislikes favoritism. Afterwards Naruto told the Nara's that his sensei was Sharingan Kakashi the Copy-nin. Shikaku said "good luck" and that he was going to need it because Kakashi had never passed a single team among the dozens he'd tested thus far. Naruto then got them laughing when he told them he got the masked jounin to fall for a really childish prank with the chalkboard eraser.

"Well that just shows that no matter what skills you have, you could fall for even the simplest of tricks when you're not paying full attention." Shikaku said.

"So Naruto when are you finally getting rid of that orange suicide suit." Yoshino asked.

"When my personalized order gets here in a few days." Naruto said happily.

"Good." Yoshino said with a smile.

After dinner, Naruto and Shikamaru went back to their shogi game and it was long after sundown when their game was nearly halfway through. It was nearing midnight when it was two-thirds over. Needless to say, their game was quite hurried when they called in a tie at midnight seeing as Naruto still had to take the final exam with his team in a few hours.

Naruto was walking tiredly down the street heading for his apartment. He was so tired, he was practically sleep walking. He didn't notice nor did he hear the two ninjas clad in matching green jumpsuits walking towards him on their index fingers.

"There's nothing like a good midnight exercise, is there Lee?" Gai-sensei said to his student.

"There is not, Gai-sensei!" Lee agreed wholeheartedly.

Naruto yawned loudly as he walked between them catching their undivided attention. They stopped on their index fingers and watched as Naruto just kept on walking, oblivious to their presence.

"It seems we are not the only ones who think so Lee!" Gai said happily.

Lee however had his eyes on the orange set of clothes Naruto was wearing before coming to a conclusion. "Gai-sensei, he is the Orange Rocket I swore on my youth to make my eternal rival!" He loudly announced as he flipped onto his feet.

Gai, also flipping to his feet, then said, "Then we must introduce ourselves and confirm your rivalry Lee!"

The two green jumpsuit wearing ninjas then hurried to either side of Naruto, who was half asleep by now.

Noticing this, Gai smiled brightly saying, "Such determination! Sleeping while on a walk at night for a youthful time of exercise! Tell us, what is your name my youthful orange-clad friend?"

"Yes! I must know the name of my sworn eternal rival!" Lee said.

Naruto blinked tiredly and the two of them before yawning loudly, their voices woke him up a bit. "Uzumaki... ***YAWN***... Naruto... and ***yawn*** I won't be orange-clad for much longer."

"Oh? Why's that?" Gai questioned.

"The clothes that _I_ want to wear won't be in for a ***yawn*** couple more days." Naruto said before tiredly pinching the front of his orange jacket and held it up. "These are the only type of clothing the villagers would sell me."

Gai nodded seeing as he knew who this boy was. But he was surprised that this year's dead-last was so fast that Lee would want to be his eternal rival of youth!

'_Perhaps there's much more to him than most thought from the academy... Much like Lee..._' Gai thought. '_I wonder..._'"Naruto-kun, do you wear weights?"

Naruto yawned again before tiredly nodding.

"How often do you wear them?" Lee asked curiously seeing as it didn't seem like the blonde was wearing any.

"I'm... ***yawn***... always wearing my weight seals..." Naruto answered.

"Weight seals?" Lee questioned.

'_I see. Incredible._'"How much are you wearing right now?" Gai asked.

"Four...***yawn***... thousand in all but I'm planning to add another hundred or two in a few hours... ***yawn*** or maybe after my genin team's final exam..."

'_**FOUR THOUSAND?**_' The two green jumpsuit wearing ninjas mentally exclaimed. '_That's __**1600**__ more than mine/Lee's!_'

'_I'm sleepy..._' Naruto thought going back to his half-asleep-while-standing state.

"Yosh! Uzumaki Naruto, I wish to start a rivalry with you!" Lee announced loudly. "We shall provide one another with challenges in our youth to the ends of time!"

Gai's eyes were starting to water with pride while Naruto unknowingly sealed his fate with his next set of words.

"***Yawn***... Huh? Sorry, you say something?" Naruto asked tiredly.

There was silence until Lee shouted, "YOSH! My rival has a hip attitude just as my sensei's eternal rival Kakashi!"

"Kakashi-sensei? ***Yawn***... He's not my sensei yet. ***Yawn***... I have to pass my exam first."

"Did you hear that Lee?" Gai exclaimed cheerfully. "_Your_ eternal rival is the student of _my_ eternal rival!"

"YOSH!"

'_Eternal rival?... Huh?... Those are some bushy eyebrows..._' Naruto yawned again continuing his way home, oblivious to the green-clad student and teacher behind him crying and hugging in the street.

After reaching his apartment, Naruto was out the moment he dropped himself like dead-weight onto his bed, not knowing he'd forget all about his new found rivalry he was only half conscious to discover when he wakes up the next morning.

x

x

* * *

x

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-**

_Click!_

Naruto sighed tiredly after hitting the _SNOOZE_ button on his alarm clock. Funny how he got an alarm clock months ago but with masquerading himself as an idiot while in the academy, he never used it till now. He blinked tiredly before sitting up confused.

He didn't dream about the tunnel last night...

He didn't have a dream at all.

'_What's that about?_' Naruto thought. Then he just shrugs. '_Whatever. It's just a dream anyway... Right?_'

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Naruto undressed out of the white tee shirt and blue sweats he didn't remember changing into last night and headed for his bathroom for a quick shower. The cold water from the shower head that hit him first before warming up woke him instantly. A few minutes later, he came out with one towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with another when he heard a light tapping on his window. Naruto went over and pulled up the blinds and smiled brightly when on the other side of the glass he found a striped and speckled sparrow with feathers of light and dark shades of brown**(1)** carrying a message from the Hokage's office around his neck. Letting the towel he was using to dry his hair hang over his shoulders, Naruto unlocked and opened his window to get the message and greet his busy little feathery friend. Ibbit was a strong little guy to carry what most falcons or messenger hawks are able to carry.

(NARUTO P.O.V.)

I found Ibbit around the time my "cavern dreams" started. His egg was cracked on the ground but not completely broken. I picked his egg up and the crack in his shell went back together as if it had never been there. Before I could question how it had happened, he hatched. I took care of him and made him a nest in the garden tree I have in the corner of my bedroom until it gets too big to stay indoors. I can talk to Ibbit like I can usually talk to Iruka-sensei only without hiding anything and he talks to me... sort of. It's not like I can really understand what Ibbit says, but I _know_ what he's saying... I can feel it. That's the best way I can describe it.

And after being only two weeks old, Ibbit "said" he wanted to be the first ever ninja sparrow. So I took him to Hokage tower and intorduced him to the old man. The old man said sparrows only lived for maybe a little over half a year. When all seemed lost, I finally said, "If I can be Hokage, Ibbit can be a ninja bird." With that, the old man couldn't help smiling and finally caved saying Ibbit had to go through a test and if he passed, he would train as a messenger bird until I became genin. Ibbit, needless to say, passed with flying colors.

No pun intended.

So if all goes well, today will be Ibbit's last day as a messenger bird.

I read the message out loud with a sigh, "_Naruto, I regret to inform you that your clothes will not be in for another month due to Gato Shipping Company's delay. _Great, so I'm stuck wearing clothes that scream 'Here I am, kill me!' for not only another month but during the month I start doing missions if we pass this test." I look at Ibbit with a smile as he puffs up and ruffles his feathers in irritation for me. "Well, on the bright side, if I pass this last test today, you'll be a ninja bird tommorrow officially."

At that, Ibbit starts bouncing on his feet excitedly before jumping up and doing loop-d-loops in the air before jetstreaming back to Hokage tower. I shake my head with a laugh before putting on my "suicide suit". Getting my ninja gear together, I thought more about what out test could be. I shake my head. There was no point in wondering when I was going to find out.

I was already a half an hour late...

**DAMNIT!**

I book it as soon as I grabbed my full bag of ninja gear. Clouds of dirt were right behind me, I stop right when I'm halfway there. I forgot to add weight to my seals. I think the coolest thing about my weight seals is that they don't show up on my skin unless I'm applying chakra or releasing the seals. I added 150 to each ankle, elbow, knee, and wrist weight seal and 300 to my torso.

That makes 5500 LBS.

I nod to myself when I feel the weight. I hurry to the training grounds only to find Kakashi-sensei was later than me again.

I go over to the memorial stone and pray, '_I'm going to be a genin today Dad. Wish me luck._' I smile and bow to the stone before joining my teammates.

Sakura frowned at me sadly before seeming to look like she was forcing herself to smile before she finally _somewhat _accomplished it.

What was that about?

"Hey Naruto, why are you so late?" She asked still smiling somewhat awkwardly.

I raised an eyebrow.

Why does she care?

"I was up late last night." I said plainly before lying down in the grass and using my bag as a pillow with my eyes closed.

I hear Sasuke say, "Hn. It's stupid things like that, that make you the dead-last."

I couldn't help myself. I was tired and what he'd said in that stupid arrogant I'm-all-superior tone irritated me to no end. "What makes me dead-last was all the teachers aside from Iruka-sensei failing me without even looking at my papers, brushing me off whenever I actually _asked_ for help, and kicking me out of class for no reason whenever we were learning things together." I open and look at them saying, "But you two wouldn't know that would you? Not with your precious _Sasuke-kuuun_ around or you an your nobodies-better-than-me attitude that will sooner get the both of you killed. I'm gonna sleep off the ours I missed last night until Kakashi-sensei gets here." With that, I turn on my side with my back to them and fall asleep.

I woke up with a yawn, blinking my eyes open and look over to see my left hand up holding a shurikan spinning around my index finger half a foot away from my face. I sit up and sniff it before throwing it at Sasuke. It clipped a bit of his hair and made a paper cut thin slice on his right cheek before hitting the tree three yards behind him with a _thunk_.

"There's your shurikan back." I say tonelessly, ignoring his and Sakura's shocked expressions.

"I'm surprised you slept through Sakura screaming I was late and woke up only after catching a shurkican in your sleep." Kakashi-sensei said.

"I must've been really sleepy and I can't exactly control reflexes you know." I say standing up.

Kakashi chuckles.

x

x

* * *

**x**

**x**

**x**

**(1) Imagine a brown striped and speckled sparrow in the anime form of Hi-bird.**

**So anyway, that's chapter one and as I said at the beginning, you guys probably won't have to wait long for updates on this story since my writer's block here came at around chapter twelve or thirteen and I've already gotten back to writing the next chapter.**

**I apologize for the delays on my other updates but those ones really can't be helped. I HAVE started writing the next chapters for them but they're mostly in bits and pieces and with my head wrapped around Dragon Traits right now, it could be a while before I update my other stories.**

**I'M SORRY!**

**But there you have it.**

**The only reason I didn't put this story up first because it had more chapters and stuff is because the notebooks, yes that's plural because there **_**is**_** more than one, I kept the story in were all together in one bag and I found that bag only recently having lost it a while ago.**

**Hope you liked the first chapter, LATER! **

**:p (^-^) XD**


	2. Finally a Ninja!

**x**

**Well I'm definitely happy with the number of reviews I got for the first chapter already and even more so when I checked the traffic stats. And as I said before, here's the next chapter.**

**Oh and I forgot to mention in the first chapter that everyone's fourteen and fifteen among the genin with the exception of Temari.**

**So it's like this...**

_**Rookie 9 and Gaara**_**- Ages 14**

_**Team Gai and Kankuro**_**- Ages 15**

_**Temari**_**- Age 16**

**Got it? Okay.**

**Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

x

x

Chapter Two

Finally a Ninja!

"But wait, why are there _two_ bells? Unless..." Sakura trailed off.

"So you've figured it out." Kakashi said. "That's right. One of you will be going back to the academy."

'_Something's fishy..._' Naruto thought. '_Two bells... Why does that sound familiar?... Oh right! The old man gave the same test to _his_ students... Wait a minute..._'

"Ready? Set... Go!" Kakashi said.

The three genin went into hiding and a couple seconds later, a kunai hit the dirt in front of Kakashi. He jumped back thinking the paper wrapped around the handle was an explosive note. But when it didn't blow up, he took a closer look and picked it up to unwrap the paper from the kunai.

x

_I know for a fact that the old man gave this very same_

_test to his students and if what you said was true,_

_they wouldn't have become the Legendary __SAN__nin. :P_

x

Kakashi chuckles to himself, '_You're much smarter then they give you credit for Naruto. Of course, some of us already new that._' He looked up to see Naruto walk out of the bushes with a wide grin. '_Hmm. So you want to test yourself against me, huh?... He wants to test himself while at the same time get his teammates to figure it out for themselves... Clever. Okay Naruto, I'll play along._'"I don't think you grasp the same concept as your teammates." Kakashi said plainly. '_That's for damn sure._'

"You and me, one on one, here and now, fair and square." Naruto said. '_ I want to see what I can do with my _real_ skill. Mizuki was nothing and the only jounin I've ever fought against was that sorry excuse of a ninja and major closet-pervert Ebisu. Hopefully, Sasuke and Sakura will figure it out. They're smart, I know that, but..._'

Kakashi shrugs, crumpling up the note and put it into his weapons pouch before reaching for something else. Naruto stood ready for anything... that is until he nearly fell flat on his face anime-style when Kakashi pulled out a book with the title Icha Icha Paradise!.

"What the...?" Naruto said. "What's with the book?"

"I want to see how it ends, obviously." Kakashi said simply. "You can attack me now."

A vain popped on Naruto's forehead and his eyebrow twitched. '_Okay, act or not, this guy is irritating!_'

Naruto charged, a fist raised up and back ready to punch only to be blocked without having Kakashi even look up from his book.

'_Damnit! I forgot I added to my weight seals this morning!_' Naruto mentally cursed. '_It's not completely novice speed but it's nothing to what I need!_'

Naruto then tried a spinning kick ending with the same result as the punch, except this time Kakashi ducked. Naruto threw another punch only for Kakashi to disappear.

"Thousand years of pa-"

Before anyone could blink, Naruto was suddenly in the air, upside down, holding Kakashi's hands together in the sign with his book, sending a straight legged kick to Kakashi's face. Kakashi didn't have time to dodge. Sasuke and Sakura stared in shock as Kakashi fell back and Naruto used his face as a launch pad to jump and flip backwards in the air, landing in a ready taijutsu form or a crouch, that neither of the other two genin recognized, behind Kakashi, who was knocked on his backside blinking in surprise. Kakashi looked over his shoulder seeing Naruto looking serious only for the blonde to gain a look of surprise and confusion a second later.

'_How the hell did I do that?-!_' Naruto mentally exclaimed without moving out of his ready crouch.

Now, Naruto was no taijutsu expert, sure he knew a lot more then he let on, but that move just now wasn't something learned or even taught in Konoha. It was just instinct!

Kakashi chuckled standing up and facing Naruto, holding his masked nose that looked a bit crooked now that the blonde genin got a better look at it. "It's been _years_ since someone's been able to break my nose. Well done Naruto." Kakashi praised as he moved his crooked nose back in place with a _crack_.

Naruto blushed lightly, standing up out of his crouch. '_He's praising me for breaking his nose?_'

Kakashi put his book back into his weapons' pouch. '_I won't have much of a chance to read a word if _that_ has decided to surface now. And from what I can tell, Naruto must have added to his weight seals again. Sandaime told me how many seals the kid wears but even _he _doesn't know how much weight Naruto carries..._'"Let's see what you can do."

Before the blonde could question him, Naruto nearly had no time to react when saw Kakashi's fist headed for his face and just barely turned sideways dodging the it, only to bend backwards pushing another flying fist upwards with both hands. Naruto's body was practically moving on it's own and he let it. Naruto grabbed onto the fist he'd just dodged, swinging his legs up and wrapped them around Kakashi's outstretched arm. He bent back and pulled Kakashi by the back of the knees. Kakashi _almost_ fell back but stood strong before grabbing Naruto's ankle of the leg that tried to kick his head while Naruto's other leg was still wrapped around Kakashi's other arm.

Seeing his chance, Sasuke threw several shurikan and kunai at Kakashi. Naruto's eyes shot wide open at the oncoming flying ninja gear and let go of Kakashi at the last second. In a couple puffs of smoke, the kunai hit the log that replaced Kakashi but Naruto was just gone.

Sasuke cursed and hurried to find another hiding place. '_Damn! That guy just won't let his guard down and I've given away my position._' Sasuke thought. '_And what's with the loser? Just a couple seconds ago, he was the dobe he's always been. Now, all of a sudden, he's able to fight toe to toe with a jounin?-!_'

Meanwhile, Naruto was crouching high in the branches of a tree.

'_That was close!_' Naruto thought. '_I had Kakashi-sensei trapped for a reason and I know he said to go after him with the intention to kill, but Sasuke was still going a bit too far there._' Naruto shook his head, quickly scoping the area. Seeing things were clear of the silver-haired jounin, he hopped out of the tree to the ground. '... _What was that just now?_' He thought. '_That taijutsu... it was so different but it felt so natural to me..._' Naruto shook his head. '_No. I can think about that later, right now I need to pass this test with my teamma-_'

His train of thought broke off when a shudder ran up his spine hearing a loud blood curdling scream.

"That sounded like Sakura." Naruto said to himself before running back to the clearing.

When he made it to the clearing, he heard the swishing and thudding of a kunai being thrown and missing the target close by.

"Kakashi-sensei must be fighting Sasuke..."

Naruto made a couple shadow clones and sent one to Sakura and the other to Sasuke hearing the fight close by come to a stop. Kakashi would probably come looking for him or something again seeing as the others were taken care of. He then took out a kunai in each hand and readied himself, slowly turning in circles so that he wouldn't be caught by surprise. He faced his right when he heard the leaves rustle and swish then stop. They swish and rustle again when Naruto was knocked unconscious with a chop to the back of the neck.

x

* * *

"Naruto... Naruto!"

Naruto blinked his eyes open to find Sakura and Sasuke on either side of him while he was tied to the middle wooden post and Kakashi stood in front of the three of them.

"Damn..." Naruto muttered.

"Glad you finally decided to join us." Kakashi said with a smile. "Now that Naruto's awake, I can tell you why I don't see why you three should have to go back to the academy." Kakashi said still smiling from under his mask.

Sakura smiled, "You mean..."

"Yes..." Kakashi said before frowning. "Sasuke and Sakura, you two should just quit being ninja!"

"WHAT?-!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why?-! And what about Naruto? He didn't get a bell! And _Sasuke_ was at least able to touch one."

"Had Naruto's objective been to actually get a bell in the first place, he might have gotten a bell easily!" Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned while Sasuke, who was just scowling, gained a confused look.

"I mean to say that Naruto is the only one of you three who figured out what this whole thing was about!"

"Then what is it?-!" Sakura shouted irritatedly.

"Teamwork!"

Sasuke and Sakura flinched.

"Naruto wasn't _trying_ to get a bell at all..." Kakashi said more calmly. "He was providing a distraction for me and getting me in a position where I could do anything so you two could get a bell..." Kakashi said reaching into his weapons' pouch and pulled out Naruto's crumpled note. "Easy to get info that could be found just looking into your basic History book at the academy... '_I know for a fact that the old man gave this very same test to his students and if what you said was true, they wouldn't have become the Legendary __SAN__nin._'... This is the note Naruto attached onto a kunai for me at the beginning of the test. Sure, he was being cocky telling me he figured it out. But he was confident his _teammates_ would figure it out as quickly as he did. Two bells and three students. The Sannin being a good example. How do three students pass when there are only two bells?... They set aside their differences and work together... Naruto only had to think about the Sannin to figure it out right off the bat." Kakashi put the note back into his weapons' pouch and crossed his arms. "Sakura, you didn't even try to get a bell when you thought that's all it took to pass. All you did was worry about Sasuke and look for him when Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't lift a finger to help him!"

Sakura looked away, embarrassed and ashamed. '_It looked like Naruto could take care of himself..._' She thought in a bad attempt to mentally defend herself.

"And Sasuke..." Kakashi said in a more scolding and disappointed tone than he used with Sakura. "You only thought the others would get in your way and when taking your first chance with me, you didn't even think or care if Naruto was hit by the kunai and shurikan aimed at _me_. You're just lucky Naruto replaced himself with a clone at the last second."

Sasuke's scowl turned into surprise. '_Since when can the dobe make clones?_'

"That reminds me..." Kakashi said. "Nearing the end of the test, Naruto did one last thing to try and get you two to work together with him, this time on a more direct approach. He made two clones and sent them to each of you to tell you about the needed teamwork, most likely, while Naruto himself tried to keep up a distraction in the clearing for me. The only reason those clones didn't reach you is because I knocked Naruto out, dispelling the clones instantly." Kakashi turned his back to them and walked over to the memorial stone, where a couple of bento boxes sat. "This... is a memorial stone... One that has all the names of the ninja who died in their line of duty... Including my best friend..."

"... I want my name there..."

Kakashi stiffened feeling a chill go up his spine hearing these words while Sakura and Sasuke look at Naruto in shock.

"I can't think of a better way to die..." Naruto continued, "then fighting for my home or for the people I want to protect most..."

Kakashi sighed quietly to himself, '_Kami, he's more like his parents than he realizes._'"Okay... I'll give you one more chance..."

x

* * *

(A/N: Do I really need to tell you the result?)

* * *

x

Still getting used to his added weight, Naruto hurried to the river to meet Hayate. There was a pattern to where they trained and there were four different spots. In order from beginning to end of the pattern was atop Hokage Mountain, atop Hokage Tower, training grounds 13, and at the river where in began at the waterfall. Since last time was at training grounds 13, this time would be at the river and waterfall. Hayate was waiting with a smile when Naruto showed up hands on his knees and short of breath.

"Pass your ***cough* last test?" Hayate asked.**

Naruto only nodded with a bright smile while still trying to get his breath back.

"***Cough*** Add to your ***cough* **weight seals again?"

Naruto only nodded again.

"How much?"

"150... to each... seal... on my limbs and... 300 to my torso." Naruto answered. "My goal is 6000 in all... so after the next time I add to my seals... I won't be adding any more weight for another... few _years_, if ever again."

Hayate shook his head with a smile as he handed Naruto a katana. "If all goes ***cough cough* **well in today's lesson, in a week or two ***cough***, I will be teaching you your _last_ lesson ***cough cough*** rather than tomorrow or ***cough* ** the day after because ***cough*** we'll both be on missions. And when that's done, ***cough*** we'll go to get you your own katana at Taisho's."

Naruto couldn't help grinning at that.

Hours later, just when the sun was going down, Naruto completed the day's lesson in kenjutsu and Hayate sent him home. Naruto took a shower and tossed his clothes in the wash before having a small quick dinner of the last of the celery sticks in the fridge and several cups of instant ramen before restocking his food supply. After taking a shower, reading a bit on seals, and putting his clothes in the dryer, he went to bed.

x

x

* * *

x

The next day, Naruto got dressed and headed for Hokage Tower for his team's first mission.

The Hokage sat with chunin and jounin seated in a half circle. The Hokage seemed to be trying hard not to smile at Naruto.

"Before we list off the missions for genin, I should like to ask Naruto..." said the Hokage, "how do you feel, taking away one of my best messenger birds?"

Everyone looked to Naruto in shock, disgust, or anger while the orange clad blonde looked up at the ceiling seeming to be in thought for an answer before he looked at the Hokage with a wide smile.

"Proud." Naruto said.

The Hokage chuckled gaining confused looks from everyone but Naruto, especially when he said, "As you should be."

Naruto gave his own laugh before whistling in a high pitch and twittery sound through his teeth. Barely a second later, there was a brownish blur that zipped to Naruto and before said blonde started to wiggle around where he stood, laughing. After about minute or two of this, Naruto straightened up hooking a finger in the collar of his jacket and stretched out the front to look down into it smiling.

"Ibbit, get outta there." Naruto laughed.

In an instant, a beaked ball of brown feathers flew up out of the collar of Naruto's jacket and loop-d-looped happily before flying to where the Hokage was seated and perched itself on the desk, revealing the brown feathered blur to be a brown striped and speckled sparrow with a tiny red clothed Konoha headband around it's neck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ibbit, the first ninja sparrow." Lord Hokage said with a chuckle when Ibbit puffed out his chest and feathers proudly. "He'll be in Naruto's care."

"Hn. With the dobe, that bird will be dead within the hour." Sasuke said getting a giggle out of Sakura and and smirks from the chunin and jounin that didn't like the blonde.

Only for them to frown when Ibbit darted off the desk to Sasuke's left ear and started pecking the heck out of it, switching to the right ear when Sasuke took a couple swipes at him. Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, and Lord Hokage and the others had to stiffle their laughs when Ibbit finally stopped and flew into Naruto's hair.

"Ibbit..." Naruto said in a scolding tone even though his smile never left. "Give the teme a break. He still doesn't understand to look underneath the underneath."

Ibbit ruffled his feathers and snuggled comfortably into Naruto's spikes in response. Naruto could only half heartedly roll his eyes.

"Onto the mission assignments then." Lord Hokage said quickly.

The "assignments" went from weeding gardens to walking dogs and more chores. Team 7 had several a day for the next week and a half. On the fourth day of the second week after their third "mission", Naruto called in.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I gotta go." Naruto said.

"Go? Go where?" Kakashi questioned.

"My last lesson with Nii-sensei." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll make sure you get the pay you earned today."

"Thanks."

After Naruto was gone, Sakura asked, "What lessons? And who's Nii-sensei?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Only Naruto calls him that. When he was younger, he fell into the habit of saying 'Nii-sensei' when he couldn't decide between calling him 'nii-san' or 'sensei'."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Sakura said irritatedly.

Kakashi deeply sighed, especially after seeing Sasuke was curious as well. "Kenjutsu." Kakashi answered much to their surprise. "Naruto has been an apprentice of a kenjutsu master in Konoha since he was four. And if today's his last lesson, it means after today, he'll have mastered everything this kenjutsu teacher has to teach him."

"... Why didn't he ever say anything?" Sakura asked after a moment of shock.

"Apparently, you forget Naruto's introduction when you three first met me. '_I dislike judgemental and arrogant pricks who just assume and don't even bother to get their facts straight._ He never said anything because no one ever bothered to ask. People just _assume_ Naruto's an idiot. People _assume_ he's a cocky brat... People _assume_ a lot of things about Naruto and don't even care if they're right or wrong. Under the loud, hyper-active idiot is a surefire prodigy that no one cares to notice, who wants to be seen for who he really is and not for who people _assume_ or _want_ to assume he is... He wants to be given that chance."

Kakashi went ahead to where they were supposed to have their next D-rank mission, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to their thoughts before they followed a moment later.

x

* * *

x

Naruto ran to Hokage Mountain and into the woods on top of it with Ibbit flying beside him. Hayate was waiting and tossed Naruto a katana. Naruto took off his jacket and shirt while Hayate took of his jounin vest. They threw the discarded clothes off to the side and before the vest, jacket, and shirt could hit the ground, they charged. Ibbit observed the lesson, perched high on a branch.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_**Hayate had only been teaching Naruto kenjutsu for nearly two months and he could already tell Naruto was an ignored prodigy. The four-year-old blonde was a fast learner and Hayate was sure Naruto would be a master at a young age. When Hayate first started teaching Naruto, the Anbu told the blonde that over the years, he would be teaching Naruto **_**everything**_** he knew about kenjutsu. Hayate knew nearly a dozen different forms of kenjutsu, some with different weapons though he prefered katana. Hayate told Naruto he would only teach him as long as he was willing to learn and Naruto replied that he never wanted to stop learning and that her never went back on his word. Hayate could only smile before the lesson started. He said that while Naruto was a faster learner, it was going to take a while for him to master kenjutsu and surpass his teacher, even if Hataye wouldn't be away on long-term missions. Curious, Naruto asked what he would have to do to be able surpass Hayate. Hayate paused, seeming surprised before smiling again saying Naruto would have to learn everything his teacher had to teach him as well as create a new form of kenjutsu.**_

_**"So this is why you haven't been coming to Anbu-ken practice for a while."**_

_**Both Hayate and Naruto paused in their stances and looked to see three Hyuuga branch members standing off to the side and approaching. The one who'd spoken was the same Hyuuga Naruto had seen Hayate defeat before, now smiling smugly.**_

_**"Training the demon-brat, are you Hayate?"**_

_**"Watch your mouth Hyuuga." Hayate said surprisingly without a cough. "**_**Who**_** I teach is none of your concern."**_

_**"I have to agwee considewing you got youw butt kicked last time." Naruto said to the Hyuuga.**_

_**Hayate couldn't hold in a laugh at the fact that one of the proud, high-and-mighty, elite Hyuuga had just been told off by a four-year-old. More laughs joined Hayate's and Naruto looked to see more Anbu approaching. Three of which were still wearing masks while the other four were not.**_

_**"Quite the student you have there Hayate." Said the dog masked Anbu with a chuckle.**_

_**"Apprentice actually." Hayate said with a faint cough.**_

_**"Apprentice? You see that much potential?" Asked the weasel masked Anbu.**_

_**Hayate nodded with a smile. "Fast **_***cough***_** learner too."**_

_**"We should probably start practice now and Hayate, although you have an apprentice now, that doesn't make it okay to skip most of our meetings."**_

_**"Yes Captain."**_

_**"Can I watch?" Naruto asked excitedly.**_

_**Just when the Hyuuga looked like he was about to make a snide remark, the dog masked Anbu Captain said, "If you're quiet and stay off to the sidelines."**_

_**Naruto nodded before zipping over and sitting in front of the bushes he hid in last time with excitement showing in his eyes, earning several chuckles or giggles from most of the Anbu present. It was easy to see how much Naruto liked kenjutsu from how his eyes never strayed from an Anbu with a sword in hand at practice. And chuckles and giggles arose again when the Anbu Captain announced practice over and Naruto exclaimed, "It's over already?-!"**_

_**"How long have you been teaching him Hayate?" Captain Inu asked.**_

_**"About a **_***cough***_** two months." Hayate answered.**_

_**The dog masked Anbu nodded. "May I see what he's learned so far?"**_

_**Though it confused Hayate and the others a bit as to why their captain was curious, Hayate agreed.**_

_**"Naruto, c'mere." Hayate called.**_

_**Naruto stood and zipped right over asking, "More lessons Hayate-nii-sensei?"**_

_**Hayate lightly blushed when snickers arose from the Anbu present with murmers of "nii-sensei" and "how cute" while Naruto only blinked in confusion.**_

_**Hayate cleared his throat and said, "Naruto, why don't we show Captain Inu what you've learned so far?"**_

_**"Okay!"**_

**[FLASHBACK END]**

Naruto rolled in the dirt, dodging a vertical strike before flipping to his feet.

"Have you come up with a name for your style?" Hayate asked as they exchanged blows and blocks.

Over the years, Naruto noticed how Hayate never seemed to cough while fighting or when he was in this sort of "combat zone" shinobi seem to go into, but neither he or Hayate could understand why.

"Sparrow but I'm starting to think I should give it two names." Naruto answered.

Hayate chuckled. "I suppose Ibbit had something to do with that?"

"Only when I noticed how similar my movements in my style are to the way he flies and such." Naruto said with a smile.

"Why two names?"

"Sparrow Style can actually be used as a taijutsu as well as a weapons fighting form and it can be used with several different types of weapons both made for close and long range fighting. So I thought maybe I should come up with two different names to differ between the Sparrow Style weapons combat and the Sparrow Style hand-to-hand combat."

"Ah, clever." Hayate said understanding.

"Thanks."

"But there's no real reason for you to come up with a second name." Hayate said. "It's the same fighting style and you forget that as a ninja, your body itself is a weapon. So how's it coming along so far?"

Naruto gave a grunt when he cut his hand on his own blade blocking a vertical slash. "I'd still like to come up with a few more blocks, evasions, and strikes before I'd call it _finished_." With that, Naruto dropped to his back and kicked Hayate over him while striking Hayate's wrist with the blunt side of his katana, forcing Hayate to drop his own. Hayate was about to get up only to find Naruto already had both blades to the jounin's neck.

Hayate couldn't help smiling proudly. "Well done."

Naruto smiled as well before placing both katana in one hand and helping Hayate up.

"Seeing as you've mastered what I can teach you, it's time to get you a weapon of your own." Hayate said with a light cough.

Naruto smiled before going to his shirt and jacket. He slipped his shirt over his head and tied the jacket around his waist while Hayate sealed the katanas in a scroll and put on his jounin vest. A few minutes later, a bell rang over their heads when they walked into the Taisho Weapons Shop.

At the counter they see a man looking to be about old man Hokage's age with short white hair and a matching mustache with a beard attached covering his chin wearing a pair of circular glasses, a green beanie hat, pale brown shirt with a tea green sleeveless haori over it, gray pants, and old faded black ninja sandals. The old man looked up when heard the bell and smiled brightly.

"Ah, Hayate and Naruto." Daisuke said standing from his seat. "If you're here together, that must mean I finally have the pleasure to be the one to sell Naruto his chosen weapon or weapons."

"That you do, Taisho Daisuke, that you do." Naruto said with his own bright smile.

Daisuke nodded, the ends of his white mustache curled up with his smile. "Hmm... Do you know your elemental affinity Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head.

Daisuke reached under the counter and took out a small piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. "Concentrate some of your chakra into this affinity paper."

Naruto raised an eyebrow then shrugged taking the paper and concentrated his chakra into it as instructed. Naruto ended up yanking his hand back and almost making Ibbit fall off his head when the paper suddenly split into _four _before one piece crumpled so tight it was like a paper marble, the second turn to ash when it burst into flame, the third almost dissolved becoming so soaked, and the last fall to the floor as a pile of dirt.

Naruto blinked in surprise but mostly confusion while Hayate and Daisuke could only stare with their jaws dropped.

"W-What just happened?" Naruto asked almost afraid after seeing their expressions.

"***Cough*** I've never seen anything like that." Hayate said.

"Neither have I..." Daisuke said. "Naruto, it seems you have a strong affinity for _all_ the elements. It's rare enough for one to have an affinity for wind in the Land of Fire, even more so for one to have more than two elements at jounin level, but _all_ the elements especially at your age... Incredible..."

Naruto didn't know what to think so he just nodded.

"Well uh... You know what? I have a room in the back with many already made weapons. They're... quite different from the ones you see here in the shop. Why don't you have a look around in there and see if anything catches your attention?"

Naruto shrugged and agreed before Daisuke lead him to the back. The back of the shop was actually split into three halls. One hall lead to the two story blacksmith workshop to make the weapons, another went to the Taisho family's four story home, the third hall, however, lead to the basement door.

"Go have a look for yourself while I talk with Hayate." Daisuke said

Naruto only shrugged before going down the basement stairs.

Daisuke turned to Hayate with a serious look, "What do you think?"

"I'll have to talk to the Hokage about it ***cough***." Hayate said. "I thought anyone with a handling for ***cough*** all the elements was neutral, so nothing happens to the paper."

"Usually, that's true. But that's only because, normally, the chakra of the ninja holding it is either unable to settle on one or two elements because they're too young or possibly because of a sickness and such. But Naruto's chakra seems to settle on all the elements... and to a _very_ powerful degree. Which is why I was completely stumped on what blade or weapons would best suit Naruto."

"Is that why you had him decide for himself in the back?" Hayate asked curiously.

"Partially... You see, the weapons in the shop here are just your basic ninja gear and chakra blades made for those in tune, so to speak, with their element(s). The ones I have in the back downstairs, however, are _unique_ in a much greater sense... From time to time, a ninja, or anyone type of warrior really, will come in search of a 'special weapon', for lack of better words. In my basement, I have many things that those most greedy would call 'treasure'. That is a test in itself. If one takes something worth a _very _pretty penny, I send them on their way. The _other_ weapons, however, are another story entirely..."

(NARUTO P.O.V)

I paused in step when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I'm surrounded by every type of weapon known to man in this room that looked to be twice to three times the size of Taisho's shop. Shelves and shelves, tables covered, hooks hanging, and baskets full of every sort of weapon. And wherever I didn't see a weapon, I saw piles of gold and jewels. Medallions, coins, gemstones, everything. And wherever I didn't see weapons or gold, I saw a combination of the two.

I shook my head.

I wasn't expecting all the gold, but I was there to look for a weapon that suited me. I looked in every direction as I walked deeper into the weaponry room basement. Almost suddenly, I felt this_ pull_, for lack of better words, take me to the far right wall of the room. The "pull" grew stronger as I walked alongside the wall, scanning the weapons on the shelves or hanging from their hooks. I stopped momentarily. The "pull" right now was coming from the pair of tonfa hanging in an "X" on the wall. These tonfa, among the many on the wall, were black steel or something with a crimson tint, pointed ends and a ring on the end of their handles. I lifted them from their hooks on the wall and the moment I touched them, the "pull" I felt from them was gone, and as soon as the "pull" I felt from them was gone, in place of the tonfa was a belt for my waist to carry them. I put on the black metal and cloth belt and put the tonfa through the rings on the back of the belt so that they lay against the back of my hips in an "X".

I walked along the wall once more towards another "pull". It didn't take long for me to find them. Hanging on the wall were three katanas, two hanging vertical by their handguards and the third hanging horizontally above them seeing as this one had no handguard. The one hanging on the left had a black handguard that looked like a ninja star made of six small kunai on one ring and the handle had a pointed triangular butt-end while the handle itself was wrapped in a crimson cloth, but the blade itself was the darkest pitch black I'd ever seen and shined enough for me to see my reflection in it. The katana on the right had a handguard shaped like two stainless steel crescent moons back to back, the butt-end of the handle was spherical, the handle itself wrapped in a bluish purple cloth and the blade as shining as the sword on the left but color of stainless steel as the handguard. The handguardless sword above them had the handle wrapped in white, the butt-end was the average shape on more ordinary katana covered with a cap of gold, the blade was a white-gold color with a light bluish tint.

One by one, I lift the katanas from their hooks and as soon as I did, a sheath lay in it's place, and, just like before, as soon as I touched them, the "pull" was gone. The katana with the shurikan-like handguard had a crimson sheath and in the middle were two gold rings three inches apart going around the sheath. The twin-crescent moon handguarded katana had a dark blue sheath like the red one. The handguardless katana had a white sheath with a black tribal painting of a dragon going around the sheath, the head near the handle of the katana. As soon as I had all the katanas sheathed, over the hooks that had been holding the handguardless katana was one dark gray belt that, when I put in on, held all three katanas on my left hip. The belt buckle was cool Like a two-piece puzzle that when put together looked like the dragon on the white sheath only with wings spread out in flight. I stand around for a bit to see if I'd feel the "pull" again.

I didn't.

But just when I was about to turn and leave for the stairs, Ibbit flew off my head to a basket full of small handheld knives and such and reached his head in only to pull out two small crescent shaped razors, that looked to be able to fold out, with straps by the straps. I picked them up from Ibbit's beak to see that they _could_ fold out into wider slightly curved razors. On a ninja, they looked like they could've strapped onto someone's fingers. But for Ibbit, I could put the straps on his wings and they'd fit him perfectly along the edge of his feathers when he opened his wings. With the both of us now satisfied, I go back upstairs.

When I come back up from the weapons' room, Hayate-nii-sensei and old man Taisho looked even more surprised than they did when we all saw my elemental affinities.

I wasn't surprised.

I'm sure we all thought I'd only walk back up with a single katana or something.

I know I did.

"... N... Naruto... did you feel a '_pull_' of sorts from _all_ these weapons?" Taisho asked after getting his voice back.

I could only nod before asking, "How much do I owe you?"

Taisho shook his head to clear it, I suppose. "Special weapons need special payment."

"I don't thing I can afford that." I said.

Taisho chuckled. "Not like that Naruto. These weapons are one of a kind. You see, Naruto, the Taisho family has a unique sort of bloodline. A bloodline that is not as simply genetically passed down as others but is passed down from the oldest to youngest when the eldest dies. When I die, depending on whether I live long enough, the ability I have will either go to my granddaughter Tenten, or her child. This ability is to make weapons with a consciousness. The consciousness of the weapon or weapon sets I make allow all said weapons to choose their wielder and once they've chosen, the one chosen will be the only one to ever wield it unless the wielder chooses to pass the weapon down to a student, comrade, or relative. These weapons gain abilities depending on who's consciousness was used to make them, who the first wielder is, and gains one more ability each time it is passed down, if it is passed down."

"... You're the one who made the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." I said in realization.

"Back when my family traveled, yes. The Hokage knows this." Taisho said with a nod.

"Amazing... So all these weapons chose me?" I asked.

"Yes." Taisho said with a light chuckle.

"Cool... Uh, how _would_ I pay for them then?"

Taisho chuckled. "Not something you really need to worry about. Things I need from you to pay are only two things I could use for a weapon or two to make with your consciousness. Only two because the tonfa are a set as well as the three katana. Although, when I made the set of three katana, I _had_ thought they would choose a three-man team, not a single wielder. Ah well. Your payment for the katanas will be a drop of blood each and payment for the tonfa will be four of your hairs. I'll also need a feather from Ibbit for those razor wings."

"Huh?"

"For your consciousness." Taisho said in explanation. "Whoever the wielder of the weapon(s) I will make from your payment would be someone you would choose to fight alongside with. The weapons I make _never_ choose the person, the choose the soul."

I nodded in slight understanding and... paid Taisho for my tonfa and katanas, wishing him luck with whatever he created with my consciousness.

After giving me a "congrats" and a clap on the back, Hayate-nii-sensei poofed away and I headed for Hokage-jiji's office to collect the pay I earned today. Needless to say, the old man and Iruka-sensei were surprised when they saw all my weapons too, especially after what I told them what happened with the affinity paper.

x

**x**

**There you have it for chapter two.**

**Bubbye!**

**x**


End file.
